


A Galra Wedding

by Mega_Ditto, Mika_x_Nagisa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, they crash a flipping wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mega_Ditto/pseuds/Mega_Ditto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika_x_Nagisa/pseuds/Mika_x_Nagisa
Summary: Slowly, horror dawned on the paladins faces each showing a varying degree of dread as they came to realize just what type of gathering this was.Did we just crash a quiznicking galra wedding?!?!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my co-author who gave me this idea! ^-^

A Galra Wedding

Today was the day, finally after all these years of getting to know him, becoming trusted friends, and a year or so of useless pinning and cheesy flirting, he finally asked. Everything was in a lovely purple or white, from the chairs where they sat to the ruffed dress the bride wore. 

She had no choice but to say yes, the proposal was too adorable, he stood on only one knee with his head bowed asking her in a shaking voice if she would marry him. Happy tears fell and her own voice quivered from the nervous excitement. 

Now, she was about to walk down the aisle to meet her husband to be, where they could exchange their vows and finally be bonded together forever. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Listen up paladins! Today our mission is to infiltrate the secret base on planet Xylphan, we have reason to believe they are creating more Robeasts here.” Allura announced, gesturing to a holomap of where they would be on the small pinkish/orangish planet.

Shiro stood firmly next to her and took over, “The plan is to use this new found knowledge against the galra by using the element of surprise while we have it.”

“So, we're going in guns blazing?” Keith asked unenthusiastically.

Lance squirmed in place, bubbling with excitement, “You should be ecstatic Keith! You always try attacking first, I'm totally ready to kick some galra butt today!”

“Even so,” Allura continued before Keith could comment, “Stealth and swiftness are our main priorities, it must be a fast take over. Take one lion. In and out.”

The team was ready, this would be one of the few missions where they'd have the upper hand in a battle, it was a surprise attack that would surely be one for the history books. They'd been preparing for weeks, going through tough training exercises and bonding activities the whole way there. 

Everyone was gearing up and getting into the lion, ready to throw down with the unsuspecting galra soldiers.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

There was Basket Wafflets and Glorp, a famous galran dish, purple floop buds were growing in the fields and surrounded the happily gathered galra families as the bride made her way to the handsome groom.   
He smiled at her sweetly as she drew closer, making the fancily dressed galra allow her nerves to slip away. 

Today was their day and it was perfect. 

“Please begin with the exchanging of vows.” the Cronluntor of the wedding, her father, said.

The groom took out a rumpled piece of paper, it had multiple scribbles on it as well as many stray markings and things that were crossed out. The paper wasn't all too necessary because of how many times he'd went over what it said, but it made him feel better prepared simply holding it and gazing into his beloved's eyes.

“I-”

Suddenly the groom was cut off by a loud crash and blue fell from the sky. Skidding only a few feet away from the galra wedding goers. The paladins flopped and crawled out of the overturned robotic cat, not yet taking the time to take in their new surroundings and those inhabiting it.

“Why did we take Lance’s lion of all things, he’s the worst when it comes to stealth!” Pidge complained, closing her eyes and rubbing the bridge between her nose in irritation “All that moving around gave me a headache.”

“This is bad! Where did we even-” Hunk stopped short, getting a good look at the scene before them.

The crowd stood silent, none dared to break their glowing yellow eyes with the strangers that had rushed into the facility. 

Slowly, horror dawned on the paladins faces each showing a varying degree of dread as they came to realize just what type of gathering this was.

Did we just crash a quiznicking galra wedding?!?!

“Um, Allura?” Shiro spoke into the comm linked to the castle, “I don’t think this is the right place?”

Allura sighed as she looked at the screen from the paladin’s helmet view, “How could I have made this big of a mistake? It was said to be a formal gathering, does anyone look like an elite in disguise?” she pressed, trying to salvage the mission.

Galra were dressed in what appeared to be formal wear, a female dressed so elegantly that she shined more than everyone else and the male that stood next to her, held her hand in comfort and care. 

“Not any I can see…” he said as he registered the frightened looks from the galra.

Amongst the paladins Pidge and Keith shuffled awkwardly as the silence became uncomfortable, Shiro was trying to remain calm, and Hunk looked near tears.

Lance, on the other hand, was buzzing with untapped excitement. More happy with a wedding than a battle against these poor galra and straightened his back as he prepared to fix the issues his teammates had caused this lovely couple. Strutting across the room, he ignored Shiro’s soft requests of pause, Keith’s blood boiling as he watched Lance walk right up to the galra bride and gently took the hand her groom didn't already have. 

“Hello there! Names Lance, those dorks over there are my fellow assistants, we're a travelling host and hostess group, and we have come to fix and fabulize your big, special day!” Lance announced enthusiastically, arms flailing in an overdramatic fashion. “And don’t you worry bout a thing, it's all free, and you will get married today.”

Behind him, he could hear a face-palm or two, as well as Pidge groaning in annoyance and Allura give a soft huff. Coran was probably twisting his mustache, listening from within the safety of the castle.

Lance flexed his shoulders and cracked his knuckles, he could make this work, “My time to shine.”

“First, Keith please escort this lovely lady to a private room! We need to make her dress amazing and the way it is now simply won't do.” he began, listing off everything that needed to be fixed up.

“Hunk! Your expertise are needed in the kitchen, hop to it. Pidge I require a word of encouragement!” 

“You suck.”

“Thanks kid, Shiro if you would please take to attending to the guests and groom that would be appreciated.”

Nodding at Keith, Lance began to lead the bride away from her lover who, although hesitant, let go and allowed himself be led towards the guests by Shiro. Once the three were in another area Keith was instructed to go pick some flowers which would then become part of the galra’s wedding dress. Then they lined the bottom layer with the strange flowers and adding some to her headwear. To complete the look Lance handed the remaining bundle of flowers to the bride herself who smiled fondly at her new and improved dress.

“-then you throw it in the air and the person who catches it will be the next in line for marriage!” Lance explained when the galra gave a confused turn of the head.

“That sounds like a lovely tradition,” her hands clasped together in excitement, “I do however have one question. What's a person?”

Lance paused, “.........moving on!”

Another face-palm sounded, Keith’s forehead would eventually turn red at this rate. When they all concluded the dress was perfect the bride was ready to meet her groom again. Once they reunited with the guests and paladins Lance scurried around, making sure everything was up to standards even going as far as taste testing Hunk’s food. Hunk gave an offended look but decided against fighting it, Lance was in the zone so it wouldn't make it through to him anyways. When Lance was certain all was well organized and up to par he turned to the smiling couple and gestured for the two to walk the aisle together. They happily complied, holding hands and teary eyed as they moved.

In the background, Pidge could be heard giving a small sniffle, Hunk was crying, had been since the bride reappeared. Lance stood in front of the couple, with a book, that was more for looks than anything because it was in altean, and began.

“Dearly beloveds,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
